Becoming A Master
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: Traveling with a poke'mon. Learning together and growing stronger together. Finding adventure around every corner. What more could a trainer ask for? Maybe to become a poke'mon master? Many aimed for this dream and few achieved it. Still, she'd go for it.
1. Sneak Peek

**"Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination, exist a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Poke'mon. People can capture poke'mon to be more then just pets. Human trainers and their poke'mon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers, one day, become poke'mon masters."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon.

* * *

Prologue

"I found you, Missy."

The elderly man crouched down to the level of the little one before him and tapped her shoulder. A small pair of hand moved away to reveal a pair of soft chocolate eyes. She started at the elder for a moment, before frowning.

"You cheated, Grandpa."

The elderly man laughed as he scooped the girl into his arms. "I'm old. I'm allowed to peek every once in a while." He tickled her at the last comment, but his granddaughter was thick skinned and wouldn't laugh for him yet. The girl covered her mouth; still trying to act upset, she retaliated to his action by pulling his hat down over his face. "You always cheat." The elder pulled his hat from his face and replaced it on his head. The girl in his arms was all giggles now. He regretted that he might cause her to cry at the news her had to give her.

Softly, he placed his grandchild back on the floor and walked over to his desk. The little one was right behind him; watching him curiously. He sat down in his big chair and pulled the globe he had on his desk closer towards him; then he motioned for his grandchild to come. She obeyed, quickly climbing into his lap.

"Do you know what this is, Missy?" He motioned to the globe and wasn't surprised when she wasted no time nodding at him. He smiled. His granddaughter was only six, but she was sharp.

"It's a map", she answered.

"Right," he nodded, "it's a map of the different land pieces found on our planet." He spun the globe around until he found the spot he was looking for. "Right here," he pointed to a particular land mass, "is where we are right now. This is Johto." He looked her way, making sure she understood. She nodded and he continued. Walking with his fingers, he made his way towards another area. This one wasn't a large area like Johto, instead Missy was staring at a large group of small land masses. "This area is called the Orange Islands."

"What's there?" Missy asked, interested as to why he'd show her such a place.

"Here," he paused, "here is where you'll be going."

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoy this little sneak peek. I wanted to get a small piece out for you all. The rest is coming soon.

Information about this fiction:

1. It does not take place during the same time line of the anime.

2. You will get to see Ash, Misty and all the other wonderful characters. However, they won't be the same age they are in the anime. So Ash won't be a trainer yet.

3. You will get to see some other people, like Wallace and Steven Stone, as their younger selves.

Things in this fiction won't be like most others. Because the time line is off I get to have a little more fun with everything. I've had to really research all the canon characters to make sure I got the ages and everything right for this story, so I hope you all enjoy the effort I put in to make it work. Nothing will be warped and all the characters will eventually get to where you currently know them to be.

This story centers around Missy, my own OC, and her adventure in the world of poke'mon. I've planned to make her travel through all regions, so I expect this to be my longest fiction. I'm finishing a picture of her and I'll soon provide a link for you all to see it. For those of you who'd like to anyway.

Here's a fun fact: Missy is actually the name I've used in all the poke'mon games I own.


	2. A Visitor from Johto

**"Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination, exist a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Poke'mon. People can capture poke'mon to be more then just pets. Human trainers and their poke'mon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers, one day, become poke'mon masters."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon.

* * *

Hidden among the tall grass and flowers a figure was lying down on the cool dirt. Her violet hair was in a puddle around her. One arm was dead by her side and the other covered her eyes.

"Missy!" A Voice called again, closer this time.

There came a rustling sound over the body as a boy almost stepped on the napping girl.

"Geeze, I figured you'd be out here." The boy softly kicked the side of the girl. She grumbled, but didn't move. So he kicked harder. This time she shot up.

"Help! I'm being attacked by…" She would've said wild poke'mon, but at that moment she noticed the boy. "Vincent." She got to her feet, rolling her eyes as her friend laughed at her. "What brings you out here?" She asked.

"I was told to come get you." He said between laughs.

"What?" She shook her head. Was Vincent losing his mind? He, better than anyone else, knew her routine. "It's still too early for me to head home. You should know that."

"Ya ya. I didn't forget that, but today's different. You're whole family is taking a break from their chores."

"Yea right." She laughed. There was no way her 'farm loving' family was taking a break and she sure wasn't going back until it was too late for her to do her own chores. She didn't mind getting in trouble over it, just so long as she escaped the chores. Besides, other than her times with Vincent, Sunburst Island wasn't too exciting so getting grounded or whatever really didn't bother her.

"Really. They are taking a break." Vincent urged. "Something about a visitor…"

"Huh?" Missy perked up. "A visitor? From Johto?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Vincent shrugged.

Missy looked in the direction of her home. If it were true and there really was a visitor. Well, there was only one person she could think of that would cause her family to take a break from their work. And that person was none other than her most favorite person in the world. "Grandpa."

Vincent had no time to asked her what she'd mumbled. After she did Missy was off toward her home. Vincent yelled after her and then gave chase, trying to catch up. They reached her porch before Missy had slowed down. Her hand was on the doorknob and her other on her stomach as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Vincent heaved and hoed himself. When she straightened up she gave a solemn look at the door, but the moment she heard laughter from inside her expression changed to utter happiness. She recognized that laugh. She pushed open the door and trotted inside right into the arms of her most favorite person.

"Missy!" He sang as she leaped into his arms.

* * *

Finally! Yes, I finally updated this story. I had started this a long time ago when I was much bigger into Poke'mon and I was considering to take this down. Thanks to my much younger cousin, Lexi, this story will stay. She's now big into Poke'mon and has begged me to keep this going so I promised I will. I've like the story plans I had for this, but I'm been so out of playing my poke'mon games that I couldn't get into writing for this. Well, I promise to play my games again so that I can keep this going. Sorry this is short, but I wanted to cut it here and continue with the next part. You'll see why when I finish the second half. Hope you all hadn't given up on this and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Promises

**"Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination, exist a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Poke'mon. People can capture poke'mon to be more then just pets. Human trainers and their poke'mon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers, one day, become poke'mon masters."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon.

* * *

Sunburst Island, of the Orange Islands, was the island with the largest percentage of plant life. Here the soil was incredibly rich. The weather was just as exceptional. During the day there were sometimes short burst of light rain which were rarely ever heavy, but no matter what sun shined throughout the whole daytime. This combination helped in giving this island the reputation of being the best place for farming. That's why, four years ago, when Missy's parents wanted to start over, they chose to move here. After a few months they had a well working farm and they'd become part of the kind community. They loved it, except Missy. As the years went by Missy would write letters to her grandfather in Johto about how she hated life on Sunburst Island. She hated everything.

However, when Summer came to the Island, Missy's first year there, the letters to her grandpa weren't _all_ bad anymore. That was the Summer Missy met Vincent. Vincent's parents were going through a divorce and Vincent had moved to Sunburst Island with his mom. He would continue traveling back and forth from Pummelo Island where his father and older brother, Drake, lived. Drake was a rising poke'mon trainer; one of the first on the Orange Islands and Vincent would bully the other children by telling them if they didn't listen his brother's poke'mon would beat them up. He even intimidated Missy at first, but Missy had two older brothers and when backed into a corner she'd learned to let her fists fly. That's what happened one afternoon as Vincent was bullying her.

It only took the one punch to the cheek for Vincent to turn from bully to best friend. The town's people often joked that he'd been love struck, literally, because from that moment on he and Missy became inseparable. He cherished her friendship and she feed his ego by listening to his stories about his brother. Together they decided that they would leave the Orange Islands and become poke'mon trainers once they turned ten. They would do it all their traveling together and someday they would become poke'mon masters together. That was a promise made three years ago.

By the end of the day Missy's grandfather arrived that promise would be evaporated and Vincent would be left heartbroken and friendless.

"Grandpa!" Missy hugged him tight, afraid that if she let him loose he might disappear.

"Now, Missy, I can't breathe." Her grandpa choked out.

She didn't want to, but her the sake of her grandpa's back, she let him go. She really couldn't believe he was there. He'd promised to visit often when she'd left for the Orange Islands those many years ago, but his health had suddenly deteriorated and travel was no longer possible. She'd not received any letters from him lately either and she'd begun to worry. She was just so happy to see him healthy and in person that she hugged him again.

Missy's mom shook her head. Her daughter really had a soft spot when it came to her father-in-law. And the same could be said about him. It was obvious that he loved Missy more than he loved anything else. Missy's mother noted Vincent standing awkwardly in the door way and waved him over. "I've got some fresh cookies for tasting," she offered, "if you don't mind giving me a hand with it Vincent." Vincent complied and one by one everyone left Missy alone in the living room with her grandfather.

"I'm missed you." Missy told him, her face in his shirt, so her voice was muffled, but he'd understood her.

"I missed you too." He said. "I would've come sooner, but that darn doctor wouldn't let me leave the dock." Missy took her face out of his shirt and looked up at him as he continued. "Oh, I tried once, I tell you. But that white coat wacko stopped the ship from taking off and had me carried back to the hospital. I tried to tell them, if I was healthy enough to get to the dock I was healthy enough to get to these Island. Wouldn't let me go though, something about more tests…"

Missy laughed. She didn't know for sure if her grandpa was pulling her leg or not, but the story was funny regardless. "I'm happy you're feeling better, grandpa." She told him between giggles.

"I'm happy to see you laughing." He replied. Bending down to look into her face his tone turned serious. "Is it getting better for you here?"

Missy looked over toward the kitchen doorway. Vincent was kneeling on a high stool licking a wooden spoon covered in some kind of cookie dough. Her mother was taking out another tray of warm cookies and putting them one by one on a cooling rack. Her brothers and father were horsing around while enjoying the treats with cool milk. No one was paying attention to them. No one was even looking their way.

Missy shook her head. "It's the same." She told him.

"I see." He replied. "What about that lad in there? You too seem friendly."

"Vincent is cool. I like him, but…" She paused and thought about it. She enjoyed her time with Vincent, but see still wasn't happy here. "I… I don't like it here." She finally said.

"Well, I was worried about that." He told her. "This is why I came here."

Missy looked up at him, not understanding at first what he meant. She would understand soon enough though.

"I want you to come live in Johto with me." He finished.

Missy smiled and nodded before hugging him. "I would like that."

"No…" A soft voice came from the kitchen doorway.

Missy looked over to see Vincent standing there. His eyes were wide with tears threatening to pour over the edge. He'd seen and heard everything and he couldn't believe it. What happened to their promise? What'd happened to all the good times they'd shared? Did they mean nothing? Did everything mean nothing?

Missy walked over to him. His head was down and his body tense. She called his name, but he didn't listen. When she touched his arm he jerked his whole body away from her. "You're horrible." He told her.

"Vincent, you're my friend. I told you I wanted to go back to Johto with my grandpa more than anything." She reasoned.

"I didn't think you were serious!" He yelled. "I thought we would leave the islands together. I… I could've been gone by now! I stayed… I stayed here for you."

"Vincent…" Missy felt tears brim her own eyes. In the midst of seeing her grandpa she'd forgotten that promise and now she'd broken it. She knew, better than anyone else there, just how much she'd hurt Vincent. She called his name again, but he pushed past her and headed for the door. Once he got there he turned to her, his eyes full of hate, and told her what she desperately did not want to hear.

"You're no friend of mine."

With those words he slammed the door shut behind him and Missy found herself with no reason to stay on Sunburst Island anymore.

* * *

Another update! It's over due so I figured I'd just put it up. Don't mind minor errors, because I'll correct them later.


	4. Feelings

**"Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination, exist a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Poke'mon. People can capture poke'mon to be more then just pets. Human trainers and their poke'mon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers, one day, become poke'mon masters."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon.

* * *

The next day Missy was almost fully packed for her trip to Johto. All of her clothes were packed, all of her stuffed animals, and anything else important to a nine year old girl was packed into four medium suitcases. Missy was taken to the dock by her parents, who were still not too keen on the idea of her leaving, but both decided that if it made her happy they would allow it. They kissed her goodbye and apologized that they couldn't stay for the departure. They had to get back to their work. Missy smiled and nodded while saying she understood, and inside she felt reassured that she'd made the right choice. She only wished she could apologize to Vincent.

Vincent was up the road from the docks. He hadn't come to see Missy, he'd told himself. No he was there to welcome his older brother. A few moments later he saw Drake's figure walking up the path and Vincent run up to him.

"Brother!" He yelled as he jumped at Drake. He'd wanted to hug him, but Drake side-stepped and caused Vincent to fall into the dirt. "You're mean."

"What do you expect when you run at a person like a crazy man?" Drake laughed, but after a moment he paused. Something wasn't right. He looked around and finally figured what it was. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Vincent's face went dark. "She's not my girlfriend. She not even my friend anymore."

Drake dropped his bags and kneeled so he could be face to face with Vincent. "What happened?" He asked.

Vincent began with their promise and ended with the events that occurred yesterday. Drake listened intently and when it was done he patted Vincent on the head and stood back up.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Forget she ever existed." Vincent told him.

Drake laughed at his younger brother's response. It wasn't something he'd expect Vincent to say so seriously. "Brother, you have a lot to learn about girls." Drake told him. "For one thing, their families always come before their friends."

"I noticed." Vincent cut in.

"But you two aren't _just_ friends." Drake dared. Vincent quickly tried to argue that they weren't like his brother was suggesting, but Drake shook his head. "If you really were _just_ friends then you wouldn't be so upset about all this. You like Missy and you don't want her to go because you like her."

"I do not! And you can't prove it." Vincent argued.

"Can't I?" Drake dared again. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a stack of letters held together by a pink rubber band. "In all of these." He waved the letters in front of Vincent. "The only person you ever talk about is Missy and your favorite thing to tell me about is the kiss she gave you last Christmas when you two got stuck under the mistletoe."

That did it. Vincent's face flared up like a tomato. The images of that past Christmas came rolling back and in his mind that kiss replayed itself over and over. Finally, something seemed to click. Maybe he just needed his brother there to help him realize it. And maybe he needed to have Missy's grandpa show up and threaten to take her from him. Whatever it was he couldn't deny it anymore. He liked Missy. He liked her as more than just a friend. He'd liked her since she'd punched him and he'd wanted to make sure, that from then on, no one else came between him and her. He turned to look at the pier. Smoke was growing heavy over the boat Missy was leaving on. He could tell that it was getting ready to leave. "I've got to go." He didn't even look at his brother as he said it, but started heading toward the pier.

"Where are you going?" Drake called.

"She's leaving!" Vincent hollered back.

Drake didn't quite understand what was going on, but he would offer his support. "Good luck!" He yelled, but he wasn't sure if Vincent heard him or not because by then Vincent was pretty far ahead.

Vincent ran onto the dock, nearly tripping as he took that first step from dirt to wood. He continued toward to boat. The only men left on the dock were busy tossing ropes up into the hands of sailors on the boat deck as the boat was slowly scooting from the dock side. "Missy!" He yelled. "Missy!" He called again. Nothing. He stopped just short of jumping off the end of the dock and as the boat scooted further away he dropped to his knees. She was gone. She was on her way to Johto. That's when Vincent began crying and he didn't stop until his brother had found him.

* * *

Another update! It's over due so I figured I'd just put it up. This is probably the last one for today. I may put up a few more. Also, don't mind minor errors, because I'll correct them later.


End file.
